1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system for securing windows against entry and, more particularly, relates to a window-opening guard that does not interfere with the normal opening and closing action of an operable window mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, home security was a serious concern of all. To prevent intruders from gaining entry through the windows of a home, metal bars were often solidly anchored to the adjoining structure of the home. The bars prevented unauthorized entry, without interfering with the opening and closing functions of the window. Particularly in the case of multiple shutter-type windows, as commonly sold under the trademark "Jalousie", this required that the bar structure be spaced away from the structure of the home.
However, a problem existed: the structure of mobile homes, and similar manufactured structures, was generally somewhat lighter than the structure of conventional wood or masonry constructed buildings or houses. Thus, it was often difficult or impossible to securely anchor a typical bar-structure over the window of a mobile home.
A need continued to exist for an easily installed window guard structure, compatible with use on a mobile home.